homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102615-Aliens-and-meteors-and-Them-oh-my
allodicTemperament AT began trolling clownfishCurator CC at 00:51 -- AT: Kylle. AT: I willl prresume that you know what's going on AT: Orr at lleast some aspect of it CC: who is this AT: I am LLorrrea. I am making an efforrt to make surre that you alll underrstand what exactlly you have to do to starrt the game beforre the worrlld ends AT: Because if you alll don't make it in we may alll die AT: And I am adverrse to dying. AT: I've actuallly made a prromise much to that effect AT: Have you spoken to Mike. CC: yeah, he mentioned you, you're part of that other group or something CC: lorrea AT: As it turrns out therre is no reall divide between us AT: To my knowlledge we're to worrk towarrds the same goall CC: that's, uh, fantastic, really CC: mike gave me an idea of what's going on, i guess AT: Good AT: I'm gllad he's taking this serriouslly. CC: i have the game beta and i'm on my way back to my house AT: It hadn't happened yet when I tallked to him but it's basicallly been irrrevocablly confirrmed due to ourr emprress dying AT: LLike a matterr of minutes ago CC: seems kind of stupid to play a game though when there's aliens invading but what do i know AT: What CC: your, uh, empress died? AT: Alliens invading? AT: Yes. CC: whoa, uh, that's, uh, rough? CC: and yeah AT: Who is invading you CC: mike tried telling me that they're meteors but like hell that's true AT: They arre. AT: If you don't buy it now, I reallly hope yourrs isn't the firrst AT: Forr yourr sake and the sake of yourr team AT: Which inclludes us CC: there's way too many though, those can't be meteors up there CC: the first what AT: The firrst meteorr. AT: If you don't bellieve this alll I can ask is that you pllay allong into whateverr pllans Mike makes AT: If it's a llie then you've llost nothing AT: If it's trrue, you're stilll allive CC: you've got a point, i guess CC: oh, you'd probably know CC: what the hell is a server player AT: Welll the game has two disks AT: One is serrverr and the otherr isn't AT: You connect to otherr pllayerrs to forrm a sorrt of lloop AT: Wherre you can see theirr hive and move things arround, I think AT: The detaills werren't cllearrlly expllained to me CC: uh AT: Everryone needs a serrverr pllayerr. CC: alright, so if i'm someone's server player CC: i see inside their house and mess with their stuff AT: As farr as I know yes CC: is that the game because goddamn AT: My knowlledge is llimited CC: no wonder the reviews tanked AT: That is not the fulll extent of it CC: alright, so i was right at least AT: I'm not surre that I can accurratelly expllain it having obviouslly not pllayed it beforre CC: there are definitely spycams set up in my house somewhere if someone's going to be watching through this game AT: Actuallly to my knowlledge AT: And I know of one perrson who has done such a thing AT: I don't think they need camerras CC: ... AT: I'm not surre exactlly how a llot of this stuff worrks AT: Frranklly at this point I've stopped questioning it AT: Nearrlly blleeding out in a forrest reallly worrks wonderrs forr yourr worrk ethic CC: lousy alien tech, defying all my explanations CC: say what now AT: I trried to interrcept the perrson delliverring the copies of the game to the wrrong fuchsiabllood AT: And instead nearrlly died CC: oh, right CC: your, uh, alien stuff CC: you guys always have such violent stuff going on in this thing AT: Ourr society is viollent CC: uh, right CC: but alright, thanks for explaining the server thing AT: Good lluck. CC: so according to mike, i'm milo's server player CC: and mine is CC: WHAT THE FUCK. AT: What CC: what the fuck mike i thought we were friends CC: aaaaaaGGH AT: I don't underrstand CC: the one guy i've established is a fucking creep AT: Is it Jack. CC: is apparently going to see me in my house and fuck with me CC: you got it CC: god damn it AT: Okay be carrefull with him AT: Reallly carrefull AT: LLike I don't know what you've hearrd but on a scalle frrom one to wallking on eggs you shoulld be absollutelly llevitating CC: yeah, you don't have to tell me twice CC: oh god, my poor fish CC: they'd better survive whatever he does AT: I hope so too AT: At this point I think death is something to be avoided on alll frronts AT: LLike morreso than usuall AT: Which is allrready a llot AT: Sorrry the llooming end of the worrlld somewhat addlles my thought prrocess CC: no, that's fine CC: i haven't been able to think straight for a while now CC: alien meteors not fucking helping AT: Don't panic AT: As farr as I know everrything is going to be fine once we get thrrough this stage AT: Orr at lleast lless catastrrophic CC: here's hoping CC: actually, hold up CC: how many of you are there anyway? AT: Therre arre twellve of us. CC: twelve, huh CC: and mike and i know about three total, alright CC: well, four i guess AT: Most of us arre stilll trrying to figurre this out AT: And most of us don't have the llist eitherr CC: alright, fair enough CC: thanks for the info AT: Eight of you, twellve of us, and fourr of them AT: That I know of AT: I hope that I've hellped at lleast somewhat CC: them AT: Yes. AT: I can't expllain about them overr this medium CC: oh CC: no, i get it CC: i've heard about this AT: Okay good AT: I'm gllad you're not totallly in the darrk CC: yeah, you've been a lot of help CC: all three of you that i've talked to actually AT: I'm not surre what the otherr two said but AT: I'm gllad to hellp AT: Especiallly since it's kind of allso in my best interrest as welll CC: hah, right CC: alright, well, let's have fun with this game or whatever while everything goes to hell AT: Yeah AT: That's the hope I guess AT: I feell llike yourr team is going to need you to hellp them put everrything togetherr AT: I hope that I can trrust you to hellp with that CC: me? CC: well, uh AT: Mike is welll and good but he can't do this allone AT: And I'm just one trrolll I can't rellay everrything to alll of you AT: I can hellp answerr questions since to my knowlledge we may be getting a guide CC: i'll figure out what i can, alright CC: and i'd appreciate that, sure, thanks CC: but, uh CC: not that the other two didn't, but CC: you seem pretty levelheaded honestly CC: so good luck doing what you can for your team too i guess AT: I'm going to trry AT: Who werre the otherr two? CC: uh, let me think CC: moving pretty fast while i'm typing here CC: nyarla and aaisha, right AT: Oh AT: Welll they're both higherr castes than me so on averrage I think the sterreotype is theirr being lless llevellheaded CC: and then mike mentioned something starting with an r AT: Nyarrlla is ratherr impullsive as welll AT: And Aaisha is dealling with a llot right now AT: She just became emprress AT: Of a civillization that is about to die AT: I don't envy herr CC: uh, damn CC: why do you all have so much going on all the time AT: I'm not surre AT: It's been reallly hectic CC: people bleeding out and fighting nerds and, uh, empresses dying AT: I didn't quite blleed out AT: Imporrtant distinction AT: One of Them saved me CC: yeah fair point you are still typing CC: them again AT: The one that I'm referrring to has actuallly done a llot forr me and they're why I'm ablle to hellp you at alll with this CC: huh, alright then CC: holy hell i didn't realize how far away i had that beta shipped CC: not doing this again AT: Welll I mean AT: If it's alll trrue you won't have to AT: Which is a soberring thought CC: yeah, i guess so CC: aliens or meteors i guess i'm not going outside anytime soon AT: My llusus is getting upset AT: I think she might know that soon she'lll be the llast Motherr Grrub AT: I have to tend to herr AT: Good lluck. CC: uh, sure thing? CC: good luck -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling clownfishCurator CC at 01:29 -- Category:Kyle Category:Lorrea